1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outlet switch socket device; in particular, to an outlet switch socket device allowing both electronic device power control and electronic device function control features.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently available remote controls for controlling the functions of various types of audio-video switch socket device mostly use Infra-Red (IR) technology to perform wireless remote control. However, due to poor penetration of IR beam and directional limit, the emitter in the IR remote control needs to be substantially aimed at the IR receiver installed in the audio-video switch socket device so as to achieve the purpose of IR remote control. Therefore, in case that it is needed to remotely control a distant IR audio-video switch socket device, the IR technology may not be able to successfully meet such a requirement. Besides, there at present also exists a type of Radio Frequency (RF) remote control, which presents better radio penetration feature without undesirable directional limits, thus very suitable for the use as the remote control function.
In general, a common remote controlled outlet switch socket device comprises a receiver, which receives a control signal emitted from some remote device. Then, the socket on the remote controlled outlet switch socket device is under the control of the control signal to be set as conducting or not; thereby, the remote controlled outlet switch socket device may control whether to supply power to the electronic device plugged to the socket, further operating the power ON/OFF of such a plugged device. However, the aforementioned remote controlled outlet switch socket device can only control whether to supply power to the electronic device, but is still unable to control operations of other functions of the electronic device.
Accordingly, it is desirable for the industry to provide an outlet switch socket device allowing both electronic device power control and electronic device function control.